


Photographs

by rikotan



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol takes 'pretty things'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> for joana the woman (lovetoosweet on lj).

He was unwilling to move from his spot. The tears that rolled down his cheeks were dried, and his voice was hoarse from screaming out incoherent sentences of 'This wasn't true'.  
  
Dongwoo looked on with concerned eyes, at how Myungsoo was hiding in his blanket in the darkness of his room. "He isn't coming out soon from what I see." He slowly closed the door and sat beside Hoya. "It can't be helped. It's a shock even for us."  
  
None of them spoke afterwards.

* * *

"It should be illegal for you to always look so good!" He hears a click, and was met by the smile of Sungyeol. He had returned an equally bright smile, and both guys ends up tumbling in a mess on the patch of greenery.  
  
"I don't look good, that's just you." Myungsoo laid back onto the grass, closing his eyes to feel the sun's heat on his skin.  
  
Another click was heard.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Sungyeol wondering a little further, taking pictures of a puppy. "What do you actually take usually?" He scrunched his face a little as Sungyeol inched away from him, not allowing Myungsoo to see what he has captured.  
  
"Pretty things." That was the only answer Myungsoo got from the older guy.

* * *

All he remembers was street lights, laughters and a few casual kisses on his lips. They didn't care about showing affections in public, since most people was too busy to care about the small exchanges.  
  
Myungsoo forgot what they were talking about that day. He remembers their hands were interlaced, Sungyeol was snapping photos with his other free hand. And then it happened.  
  
Someone pushed them, and they stumbled onto the streets. Horns were sounded, the tires of the cars screeched. He remembers being blinded by light, before landing heavily on his side near the sidewalks.  
  
Myungsoo remembers screaming Sungyeol's name, as he saw how his boyfriend's lifeless body was flung across the road. He remembers scrambling towards Sungyeol, hugging his body tightly. And how Sungyeol passes his camera to him with a smile on his face, "You're safe."  
  
"Shut up and breathe you kid."  
  
"I’m still older, and it should be illegal that you look stunning all the time Myungsoo. But I like it when you smile."  
  
Much strength was used to wipe the tears away from Myungsoo's face. "I still like it so much more when you ... smile,"  
  
Sungyeol's hands dropped lifelessly down to his side.

* * *

 

A knock could be heard and Myungsoo mumbled "Come in". This time, it was Hoya that appeared at the door frame, holding a laptop.  
  
"It might be rude, but you should see this." Hoya just placed the laptop down onto Myungsoo's lap before leaving the younger one in the comfort of darkness.  
  
All the illuminated his room was the screen of the laptop, Sungyeol's laptop. Blinking a little, Myungsoo opened a file named "Photograph". There were numerous files, all named by dates. He didn't believe his eyes when he opened a random file.  
  
There were many photos in that file, but what surprised him the most was, there were many photographs of him.  
  
He remembers this day, where they went to a park. Myungsoo saw photos of him looking at the clouds, smiling at Sungyeol, that puppy Sungyeol went to torment with his camera.  
  
He remembers what Sungyeol told him before, that he takes pictures of _'pretty things'_ and how it was _'illegal'_ for him to look good all the time.  
  
 _"I still like it when you smile,"_ Myungsoo remembers that was what Sungyeol said.  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks again, as he cried silently, rolled up like a ball in his blanket. Somehow, he felt at peace now. It felt like as if a familiar pair of warm arms was encircling his waist. He can almost see Sungyeol's childish smile, he can almost feel the other's lips against his.  
  
"Oi, you kid. I'm not a thing." Myungsoo whispered into the night, a small hint of smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a new style of writing personally. first fic for k-pop. this is an old fic,imported from livejournal. for other fanfics, please proceed to [my fic comm](http://usagichigo.livejournal.com). i'm only putting fics that i think it's alright here. embarrassing stuffs written by me can be found at my [index](http://basashichigo.blogspot.com).


End file.
